


The Emerald Flash

by Rocker3124



Series: Legendary Ninja Reborn [1]
Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, BAMF Melissa Shield, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, F/M, Good Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Reincarnation, Smart Midoriya Izuku, Strong Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocker3124/pseuds/Rocker3124
Summary: An Au where Izuku is the reincarnation of Minato and has Kurama at his side.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Melissa Shield, Midoriya Izuku/Melissa Shield, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina
Series: Legendary Ninja Reborn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052312
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	The Emerald Flash

**Chapter 1: Rebirth of the 4th**

“Minato, this is-” Kushina begins to speak before her boyfriend cut her off with a kiss “Stupid, I know.” He says as he spins the new three-pronged kunai “But you and I both looked at the seal. The Hirashin will work, but I need to test it and I’m the only one who knows how to trigger the seals.” He says as she scowls “That doesn’t change the fact that this could kill you!” She shouts as he sighs “If it doesn’t work now, you can treat my wounds. From the second’s notes, a malfunction will only splinter my body. I might lose a bit of my ear or nose, but I’ll be fine.” He says as he throws the Kunai “Ready?” He asks, looking at his red-haired girlfriend who sighs “Yes.” She relents as Minato flares his chakra, vanishing and reappearing at the kunai before Kushina could blink and falling out of the tree with a cry of pain “Minato!” She runs over to him only for Minato to jump up and flash a victory sign “Gotcha! I told you, it worked perfectly.” He says as she hits him over the head “Baka! What the hell were you thinking, playing a prank like that?!” She asks as he chuckles “That I’d get to see if you were actually worried about me or not.” He says with a grin as Kushina glares at him, hair flying up “What was that, Mino-kun?” His eyes go wide as he runs from her like a bat fleeing from hell “Get back here!” She shouts after him.

* * *

Izuku sits up with a yawn, thinking about the dream he just had. He had those dreams for as long as he could remember and he always ‘watched’ them from Minato’s perspective. One of the first was Minato saving Kushina from an enemy who wanted to kidnap her but he never understood where the dreams came from. He did find out, however, that it had something to do with his quirk or at least partially. The memory of running up a wall to escape a villain would forever be ingrained in his head even though his mother didn’t believe him because she didn’t see it, all she knew was that the villain appeared and Izuku was suddenly at her side where as he wasn’t before. He was smart for his age, Inko knew that, considering his notebooks on a bunch of different things. The disconcerting thing for Inko was the amount of information Izuku wrote on fighting in particular but he had used the Fūinjutsu he had learned from his dreams to seal the notebooks into another notebook that looked like he just had scribbled in it while mixing Kanji into the design. After all, no matter what he tried no one else could use the seals even with complete instruction on how to use them, he had tested that by leaving a seal with instructions on the school grounds on how to remove it but no one could. He committed the newest bit of information to his memory, which wasn’t hard considering that he had a photographic one, and got dressed and went downstairs. Inko looked at her son and smiled “Hey Izuku, guess what.” She says with a smile that Izuku absently compared to Kushina’s grandmother from his dreams “What mom?” She smiles “We’re going to I-Island to see your father and his boss!” She says as Izuku’s eyes go wide “We’re going to see Dad?!” He begins celebrating as his mother calms him down “Go pack somethings for our trip Izu. We leave in an hour.” She says as Izuku runs up the stairs and quickly packs up his things and runs back downstairs with his backpack, which had a change of clothes. “Let’s go Izu, I’m sure Hisashi will be ecstatic to see you.” She says as she and Izuku get in the car and head to the airport.

* * *

Melissa yawns, sitting up and going to the bathroom where she begins brushing her hair as she thinks about the strange dream she just had. Another dream where she (Kushina) and Minato were testing a seal and the dream ended with her chasing him for being an idiot. She had no clue as to what caused them after discovering they weren’t from her quirk, as she didn’t have one, yet she could always do whatever she had seen in her dream. Even creating the golden chains wasn’t a problem although they did turn her blond hair, which had streaks of orange and bright red, a ‘Beautiful Crimson Red’ according to her mother before she had died though anyone else who saw it had called it ‘Tomato Red’. She went downstairs and overheard her father on the phone “Yes Hisashi, it will be fine.” She heard him say as she crept closer (thank the gods her dreams made her excellent at stealth) and luckily, he was on speaker “Are you sure we can afford for me to take time off? I know how important this project is David, that’s why I’m paying for Inko and Izuku to come here.” Hisashi says as she hears her father sigh “If you want to work instead of taking family time be my guest.” David relents “But I heard your sons a genius. You should spend some time helping him grow and I thought he had gotten his quirk.” Hisashi sighs “Izuku thinks he did, but Inko doesn’t believe it’s what he thinks it is. She thinks it’s some sort of space-time/sealing quirk after she had watched him put a notebook inside another and couldn’t retrieve it herself.” Melissa blinked in surprise ‘What? That sounds like the Fūinjutsu from my dreams.’ She thinks as David smirks “We can figure it out when he’s here. With this revelation, I’m now ordering you to take some time off and I’m gonna suspend the project. We could all use a break for some family time anyway.” He says as Hisashi relents “Yes sir. I’ll let you know when they arrive.” She hears the phone click and her father clear his throat “Melissa, what did I tell you about eavesdropping?” David asks as he looks at the door she was hiding behind ‘Crap! Forgot about Papa’s detection quirk!’

**David Sheild - Quirk - Awareness**

David knows about anything that happens with 5 meters of his body, making it impossible to sneak up on him. With some concentration, he can increase the range to be 25 meters with the downside of missing smaller things like animals and bugs.

“Not to?” Melissa says as she enters the room, knowing that ignoring him when he had found her would only get her in trouble. He nods but smiles “You heard what I told Hisashi right? Be nice to his family while they are here so we can diagnose Izuku’s quirk.” She nods, but makes a face “If he comments about my hair, I’m gonna punch him.” She says stubbornly as he sighs “From what Hishashi told me, Izuku isn’t like that.” She smiles ‘Maybe I’ll actually make a friend.’ She thinks as David smiles too, seeing his daughter truly smile after so long.

* * *

Izuku and Inko get off the plane, Inko looking at her phone to check the time and where Hisashi was, though Izuku’s thoughts were elsewhere. ‘This signature... Kushina? Why do I sense her chakra?’ He makes his way toward it, Inko too oblivious to notice him leaving her until he was gone, after which she promptly goes in the direction she had noticed him looking since they arrived.

* * *

Melissa looks up at the playground ‘This chakra, it’s Minato’s… what’s going on?’ She thinks as one of the other kids begins messing with her for her hair. When the boy goes to throw a small fire attack at her a familiar three-pronged kunai flies down and lands in front of her as a green-haired boy appears, just a Minato had when he used the kunai in her dream “Water Style: Water Wall!” The boy called as a wall of water erupted and blocked the attack “I thought I told you, Hime, I’d run through hell for you.” He says as he looks at her over his shoulder as he vanishes and in the blink of an eye all the kids who were bullying her were on the ground “Leave her alone before I get serious.” Izuku says as Melissa briefly sees him change into Minato. The three kids scramble to their feet and runoff as Izuku grabs the kunai and spins it in his hand and turns to her “Kushina.” He says as her eyes go wide “M-Minato?” She shakily asks as he nods, holding a finger to his lips “If anyone asks, the water wasn’t me. I’m trying to make my parents think my quirk is Fūinjutsu.” She nods. “So you haven’t gone to the quirk doctor yet?” He shakes his head “I did but they couldn’t tell what my quirk was.” He extends his hand to her but the moment she takes it they both feel their chakras intertwine and spike. Both of their bodies are engulfed in red chakra, which leaks off of both, forming a 9 tailed fox **“Finally! It only took you both 14 years to meet and wake me up!”** It says as both of their eyes go wide “Kyuubi!” They say as Izuku steps in front of Melissa who calls her chains, both of them on guard as Izuku’s hand hovers over his bag which carries his kunai. The Kyuubi growls **“The name’s Kurama brats! You’d know that if you hurried up and regained the rest of your memories-”** Kurama suddenly stops taking as he facepalms, spiking his chakra as Izuku and Melissa’s spike as well, more memories rushing into their heads as they grab their head **“Remember now?”** He asks as they both nod “What happened Kurama?” Melissa asks her chains regressing as Izuku also removes his hand from his kunai pouch **“My Father decided to give you both a new lease on life, and I got pulled along. The events and the world as you knew it changed around 4000 years ago as Shinobi and Chakra died out, but you already know that from your new memories.”** Both nod as Izuku’s head shoots up “My mother’s coming.” He says as Kurama disappears ** _“Both of you are my Jinchuriki and possess my chakra. Ku-Melissa, you have the Yang while Izuku you have the Yin._** ” Both nod as they hear the fox’s voice and Inko comes into view, seeing Izuku talking with a blond girl as she smiles, knowing he doesn’t usually talk to others “Izuku!” She calls as he looks at her and smiles, grabbing Melissa’s wrist “Izu-Kun what are you-” Melissa begins as Izuku cuts her off “Come on Hime, that’s my mom!” He says excitedly as Inko blinks ‘He called her princess? They seem to be attached at the hip already.’ She thinks in amusement as the two kids come over to her “Hey mom, sorry I ran off! Something about my quirk drew me here.” He says as she nods “You’re grounded for a day when we get home, considering you didn’t get hurt or cause any problems. Now, introduce me to your little girlfriend.” She says as they both blush “MOM!” Izuku says as Melissa hides her face and Inko chuckles “Introduce me.” She says again as Izuku’s eyes flash with mischief ‘Payback time!’ “This is my weirdo of a mother. Ignore her hime, she doesn’t pay attention to anything.” He says as Inko’s eyes go wide “Izuku!” She tries to grab his arm but he disappears and reappears behind Melissa “Karma Mom!” He says as she sighs “Three days.” She says as Izuku sighs as well “I suppose that’s fair.” He says, knowing that she was referring to increasing the time he was grounded for. “If you don’t want me to introduce you like that though you should introduce yourself.” He adds as she rolls her eyes “Your Father told me we’re testing your quirk while we’re here, which reminds me, what is your quirk?” Inko asks while looking at Melissa “Melissa’s quirk is so cool! You called it Chakra right?” Melissa nods with a smile as her chains appear “I can mold my life force or chakra in various ways. Your quirk is cool too, Izu.” She says as Izuku rolls his eyes “The seals aren’t that cool…” He says as she blinks “But you can teleport! I can’t do that!” Melissa says as Inko blinks “You can teleport? And what does she mean seals?” Izuku pulls out his notebook and opens it, showing one of the seals “This is what she means. This one is a storage seal and can hold a bunch of things, but I’m unfortunately the only one who can use them. The teleporting is done with one of my seals that is designed to pull me to it but it makes my stomach twist. It needs some more work.” He says before sighing “I have no clue why, but I instinctively know how to write them.”

* * *

Thanks for reading the first chapter of ‘The Emerald Flash’! This will be the first of my ‘Legendary Ninja Reborn’ series, and no, they won’t all be like this one in terms of the memories. I’ll go about each one uniquely. Anyway! The different stories will run at the same time and I’m currently writing the first chapter of the Kakashi story and after that, I plan to write the Temari one. If you have any Naruto character that you want to see get a story in this series, they must meet two requirements: They are Legends, and they aren’t on the following list as that means I’m planning on writing one for them.

**Stories in this Series (So Far):**

The Emerald Flash - Minato

White-fanged Copy - Kakashi

Fanning the Flames - Temari

Ghost of the Uchiha - Madara

Blank Pupils - Hinata

Shadow of the past - Shikamaru

Weaponer - Tenten

Unlucky Slug - Tsunade

Slippery Snake - Orochimaru

Story of a Toad - Jiraiya

Transparent eyes - Obito

* * *

Oh! And I need some input in the comment section: Does Izuku have the Toad summoning contract as he is the reincarnation of one of their summoners, or will he be unable to use it? Either way, he’ll get sage mode later on in the story, but your input will be appreciated all the same! I’ll see y’all later, Ja Ne!


End file.
